It has become common for electronic marketplace providers to bid on advertisement space within third-party provider websites. Upon winning a bid for the advertisement space, the electronic marketplace provider can present an advertisement for an item (e.g., a good or service) to be displayed within the content of the third-party provider website. As a user peruses the Internet, it can become frustrating to be served the same advertisement repeatedly. Frustration may be further increased when the user has no interest in advertisements of the type presented. This may lead users to ignore the advertisements causing a loss in potential sales for the merchant of the item. Conventional techniques can make it difficult for a user to control the content of the advertisements presented to him. This lack of control negatively affects the user experience as well as reduces the chance of eventual sales for the merchant.